castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tower of Transcendence
Removed the notes. Yes it is confirmed. If you want to make sure yourself (as well as collect info on the other monsters), tag a monster with 1 hit (either 1 stam, 5 stam or 10 stam is fine as long as you don't go over 30k). Wait for it to die. Collect your reward. If you did not do enough damage, the game wil tell you the amount you need to get monster points from said monster. Although I said tagging, please do it for information purposes only on fights with "good progress". Barry-N 16:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Few questions: 1.) Does anyone plan on making loot tables for the monsters? 2.) Will anyone add the HP for the monsters? 3.) Will anyone put the time to defeat the monsters? AoAnubis 04:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 01:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks for the answers Barry, wasn't sure if the damage was different as well as the loot or HP. AoAnubis 04:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) To answer: 1) Loot tables are the same for monsters, except for Agamemnon who is new. They have links to their monster pages already in the tables provided. No need to be redundant. 2) Same as #1. 3) There already is, just need to wait for info to come out. Hope this helps. Barry-N 02:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Tower Glitch I have started the Bronze level and seem to have found a glitch? My first moster boss was the ork and after defeating him I have been locked out. Two days I have checked , looked, and tried to summon to no avail. It says I already have a boss on that level I can not summon another. The Boss shows that it has been defeated and I have a victory. Any ideas on how I can get this worked on? *It has a cooldown, I believe. I was able to summon another after 36 hours I think. Others are reporting it was 34 hours. If yours is still not clear, better report it to the developers. Barry-N 07:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) How come others are summoning monsters left and right! *Some players can keep summoning after everyone in the battle collect the loots. Bug? ** It's done through link manipulation. *** What link? *Ok, moved this here. This is the place for talking anyways. Players use direct link manipulation to summon whatever monsters they want, whenever they want. Similar to how you can directly use 50-stam attacks on Skaars even if you have only less than 500 stamina. They can forcibly clear monsters as well, disregarding the timers that other people legally suffer through. You know it when they warn participants to collect their loot in 5 or so minutes after the monster is dead or else they lose their hard work. This is the exploit of the tower. No words from the devs about this. Seems they have no idea how to prevent it or don't care either way (because the exploiters of this are the heavy FP refillers). Barry-N 08:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Summoning monsters Okay, this is very frustrating. I summoned my first Bronze level monster on Friday, and waited my 72 hours for the legal timer to cool down. Since there are four monsters and one of each needs to be summoned, I just ASSUMED that I would get a different monster when I summoned the second time. But NO, I got another frost dragon. At this rate, it is gonna take forever to summon one of each to get the reward for just the bronze level! 15:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) * Aye, I feel your pain. My first summon was Colossus and after the cool down, I rolled him again of the 2nd summon :(. At least, I got to wait only for 36 hours and he's not so much stamina-intensive as your BD. Barry-N 15:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Cronus, The World Hydra Only 90k for Cronus in Platinum Tower Rank ?? Shouldnt it be 900k ?? 90k is ~20 stamina Attack 18:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) CzYrO Reporting damage Okay, I've seen enough see-saw editing of the damage required in the Platinum and Vanguard ranks. Please report here the damage you've done on Plat and Vanguard monsters and if the points you got from them. Recommended that you view you actual points before collecting on a dead beast. And please report from your personal experience if possible, or at least from the experience of a very reliable friend/army member. Thank you.Barry-N 21:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC)